Bonds (collection of infinity war one shots)
by TheeKozakura
Summary: the one thing that connects us to each other is the bonds we share. Part 5: Snared in the Spiders Web Tony Stark/Peter Parker father/son is now up! Part 6 will be coming soon!
1. Thanos&Gamora(Father&Daughter)

**_A/N: hey everyone! I am going to keep this brief but i just wanted to say that this part of an on going collection of avengers infinity war one shots that i am working. I do have a couple more finished and i am working on editing now. So hopefully more soon!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~TK_**

* * *

 _Daddy's Little Girl_

 _Pairing: Gamora &Thanos (father/daughter)_

 _There is always a price_

She was young, so very young. They were lined up one next to the other, as he descended from his ship. He walked slowly down the line of people, stopping when he reached her. He knelt and looked her in the eye.

" _What is your name?"_

" _Gamora"_

He held out his hand, and she placed hers in his. Together the walk away as the world ends.

 _Do not be afraid little one_

She was raised side by side with her sister. They fought together, trained together, grew together. They were trained under their father's guidance to fight for his cause, to end worlds. At first, they were close, but then for some reason they grew apart.

Then that distance turned to hate

" _You were the favorite!"_

" _I just wanted a sister"_

The Soul Stone

She was sent to find it and bring it to her father. She knew what her father wanted it for, and the destruction it would cause. In her heart, despite her training, she did not want to end worlds, kill innocent people so she made a different choice.

She hid the soul stone where he could never find it or reach, because he loves no one right?

She told him it was lost

" _The soul stone requires a sacrifice…"_

"… _The thing you love most…"_

" _You shed tears because you know you have lost, you have nothing to sacrifice, because you love nothing"_

 _Little one_

They stand on top a cliff face to face and he has tears in his eyes. Looking at her he remembers the little girl he spared, that he raised. He loved her more than anything, and now he faces a choice, an unimaginable choice.

Tears roll down his cheeks

" _he loves you"_

She looks at him in shock because that can't be true, he doesn't, can't love anyone right? He looks at her with tear filled eyes because this isn't a choice he wanted to make, he wished there was another way. Then he tosses her back and let's go of her arm.

 _Tears_

 _Falling_

 _The End_


	2. Tony Stark&Stephen Strange

**A/N: this was not actually my planned second one shot, but the one i did want to use still needs some editing so i am uploading this one instead. This one is written from the perspective of tony stark but i have marked it tony stark/stephan strange because of the quotes that inspired this one shot.**

 **Anyways enough form me! Enjoy!**

 **~TK**

* * *

The Only Way

Tony Stark/Stephan Strange

" _Did we win?"_

" _Only in 1"_

You meet such interesting people when the world ends, sorry universe. That doctor strange, he's an interesting guy with his magical cape that has a mind of its own, and his eye necklace that is an infinity stone that controls time.

Then there's the group of aliens from space, that one, what his name? Star Lord, that's right, he looks like he is from earth though. What does he know about aliens? Not much, not yet anyways.

 _He is a genius you know_

Then there's the little spider kid. He still doesn't know how it happened but somehow underoos has grown on him. He's one of the few that can keep up with him intellectually as well as sarcastically. Its impressive to be able to keep up with Tony Stark in just one of those areas, yet both, it's unbelievable.

He never thought he would take anyone under his wing, let alone a kid. Iron Man doesn't have sidekicks, except for honeybear. Yet some how he's now teaching the kid the ins and outs of being a superhero, giving him guidance, and hoping against all hope that the spider will not make the same mistakes he did.

He builds him upgraded suits and even gives him a stark internship. He tries to protect him, he really does yet somehow the kid still ends up right be side him fighting to save the world, sorry universe.

 _He really does have a special spot in his heart for that kid…_

 _Thanos_

He scares him, no frightens him. He causes his anxiety, nightmares, and panic attacks. He's whose been in his head since New York, who he saw on the other side of the portal.

 _He sees explosions_

 _And stars_

 _He closes his eyes_

He feels pain, something isn't right. He looks down and notices that he has been stabbed.

 _Oh…that's not good_

He uses his nanobots to try and heal the wound, he really isn't sure if its going to work but maybe it could by him some time. It's alright though because death doesn't scare him, they are old friends. Anyways if someone was going to die, in his opinion it should be him.

Suddenly as Thanos was in front of him, he is gone. The fighting ceases, the planet is quiet. He looks around and the others do the same. Everyone seems okay.

Something is wrong, Drax is turning into dust, and Quill followed shortly after him. Both are just gone, and he is in shock. Did they really lose? Is the universe really ending? He looks at Strange who is sitting against some rubble, Strange looks back at him.

" _It's the only way"_

 _Fear_

 _Loneliness_

 _Dust_

The End.


	3. Thor,Loki (brothers)

**a/n: this was the orginal chapter 2 that i had planned but it needed more work than i originally thought. I finally finished it! I do have 12 one shots planned for this story and i have about half written. So hopefully i can get more uploaded soon. Thanks for all the interest!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~TK**

* * *

 _Bond not Blood_

 _(Thor/Loki brothers)_

" _Family is not blood, it's the bond"_

 _Brothers_

 _Not by blood_

 _But by love_

They grew up together, played together, fought and trained together. He remembers many glorious battles, and his brother's pranks. His brother says something different, he remembers darkness, a shadow. He says he felt unloved, unwanted, like he was the odd one out. No matter how many times his brother says this, it will never be true, at least to him. He has and always will love his brother dearly. It does not matter to him what his brother has done or will do or even who he shares blood with, he is his brother and that's all that matters to him.

 _Anger pushed them apart_

 _Death started bringing them back together_

His brother still came back, he didn't understand why. After everything he keeps coming back, but he realizes quickly that his brother no longer trusts him.

" _when you betray me, I will kill you"_

It hurts a little

Once again he finds himself side by side with his brother, fighting for Asgard, and for their mother. At first he only wanted to escape his cell, but as they planned to bring down the dark elves he started to realize that maybe he was standing on the wrong side.

 _Ragnarok_

The universe is ending, their sister that they never knew about is destroying Asgard, and they are trapped on the Grandmaster's planet.

They escape with help from the Hulk, but his brother stays behind. It saddens him, but also he feels it to be necessary. What ever choices his brother makes he supports him, but this time he thinks that maybe it is time to let him go.

 _A battle rages on_

 _Will Asgard stand or fall?_

His brother follows him back to their home, and he brings reinforcements. They fight once more side by side, and it gives him hope that maybe he can have his brother back again.

Asgard falls, but they can escape with many Asgardians aboard a large ship. As he takes his seat on the throne overlooking his people and the vast opportunities of space his brother stands by his side.

 _Brothers once more_

 _Thanos_

 _Infinity Stones_

The three of them: Him, his brother, and the Hulk try with out avail to stop Thanos before he reaches earth to get the infinity stones. They hardly touch him.

Thanos grabs his brother by the neck and picks him up and holds him off the ground. His brother looks at him, and he looks back.

He sees fear.

 _Pain_

 _Screams_

 _The End._


	4. T'Challa,Nakia,Shuri

**a/n: sorry for such a long wait between stories! It's been crazy busy for me these past few weeks! Honestly it's going to be a busy time for me going forward as well, i will try to work uploads in when i can! I do have more of these stories written i just need to type them up and edit them!**

 **anyways here is the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

4: Wakanda Forever (Tchalla,Nakia,Shuri)

Wakandans are a strong people. They will fight, will die to protect innocent people. Their science, and technology is beyond what anyone has seen. They have knowledge that people would kill for, and their vibranium could start wars.

 _T'Challa_

 _King_

 _Son_

He wonders if he took the throne too soon. It wasn't his intention, but his father's death forced him to step up. Maybe it was too soon, and maybe he wasn't entirely ready, but he has good people around him, who give him sound advice and who he trusts completely. He knows that there will be tough choices ahead, and the choices he makes he will willingly shoulder the consequences for, as long as he makes what he believes is the best decisions for Wakanda he could handle the rest. He just hopes he is making his father proud.

 _Nakia_

 _Warrior_

 _Spy_

She firmly believes that Wakanda can help others, can save lives other than their own. If Wakanda could open their boarders, could be a refuge for people in need they could change the world, make it better. She leaves because she knows they won't. She steps foot in a world beyond Wakanda with the hope of saving people, of making the world a better place. She would, if they needed her, return home without hesitation. Wakanda will always be her home, and she will fight for it, and those she loves. When she hears about the new Wakandan out reach program, and her new position with it, she doesn't hesitate to accept it. She has always believed that Wakanda could help others, and now they can.

 _She is going to save the world, one person at a time._

 _Shuri_

 _Princess_

 _Scientist_

Science and technology are intertwined. Wakanda's are more advanced than any place in the world. They can heal bullet wounds in a day and remove infinity stones from people's heads. They even make many fun toys and new gadgets. In her mind she knows that technology and science can change the world, but she also knows that in the wrong hands it can destroy it. Wakanda can help people, and so can she, that's why when her brother told her about Wakanda's new out reach program she didn't even hesitate.

 _She is going to change the world_

 _Killmonger_

 _Thanos_

When facing any threat to Wakanda, even the end of the known and unknown universe Wakandans are strong. They stand as one, a united front, all tribes as one along with the remaining Avengers ready to face this new threat.

Thanos' army attacks the shields around Wakanda, and they wait and watch ready to fight when the time comes.

 _He tells Shuri to lower the shield._

The army passes the shields and approaches them. With him arms crossed over his chest he leads the battle cry that is echoed throughout the entirety of the Wakandan forces.

 _Wakanda Forever_


	5. Peter Parker&Tony Stark (Father&Son)

**_a/n: Guys i am so sorry about how long this story took! I have had it written for awhile, and just have been so crazy busy i didn't have time to sit down and type it up. So here it is part 5 of my infinity war one shots. This one is Peter Parker/Tony Stark father &son. _**

* * *

_Snared in the Spiders Web_

 _(Tony Stark/Peter Parker father &son)_

 _The itsy bitsy spider_

 _Built his own suit_

 _And saved the day_

 _Queens_

Normally he would never ask a kid to fight along side him, but sometimes there isn't a choice. It's not like the kid can't handle himself, he has superpowers and fights crime already. His suit needs some work though, and what's the deal with they eyes on that thing?

 _Something about that kid though…_

 _Reminds him of himself_

 _Mr. Stark_

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Mr. Stark is in the house, he is in his room! Wait what is he doing here? This is pretty cool, but confusing as well. This is the best day ever!

He's going to Germany! He's going to meet the Avengers! He's going to meet Captain America, sorry fight him! Still this is pretty cool! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Mr. Stark built him a new suit!

This is so awesome!

" _Kid you don't know what's going on"_

" _Mr. Stark told me you broke the law"_

" _What else did he say?"_

" _To aim for your legs"_

 _The Vulture_

That kid is in over his head, he's never fought someone like this before. He get's it, he really does. The kid just wants to do the right thing, to stop a bad guy. This is the type of bad guy that he has never fought before, this is an Avengers type of bad guy.

He just wants to protect the kid, that's all he wants. Taking the suit was for that reason. He didn't want to be the one to tell the kids aunt that the kid was dead.

He didn't think his damaged heard could take it, if something happened to the kid…

 _The friendly neighborhood Spider-man_

 _Avenger, Superhero_

This Vulture guy is bad news. He is selling Chituari weapons and hurting people. He has to stop him, honestly, he might be the only one who can. He has to stop him, he is an Avenger now, a superhero, it's in the job description.

Mr. Stark took his suit

He gets what Mr. Stark is trying to do. He understands that he is just trying to protect him, but the Vulture is a bad guy who isn't going to stop hurting people unless he is stopped. In his opinion he doesn't think a government agency can stop the Vulture anyways.

He is going to do the right thing, even if he has to wear his old suit, and fight on his own. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, because it really really does.

 _Thanos_

 _Space_

Aliens are in New York again, and this time he is going to join the fight. He fights side by side with Mr. Stark and two guys who use magic which he admits is pretty cool. Is that Bruce Banner? Awesome!

One of them has a magical cape and necklace, what's an infinity stone?

He's on the side of a rocket heading into space, he's always wanted to see space. He wonders if his abilities will let him breathe in space.

He's about to find out.

A new suit from Mr. Stark! So cool! It's kind of like a cross between iron man and spider man. Oh he knows! Iron Spider! Look his suit has spider legs! He might have to change his name after this…

He's not entirely sure where they are, but he does know that they are on another planet, and they are fighting along side a group of aliens and the magical cape guy.

" _I'm Peter Parker"_

" _Strange"_

" _Oh we're using our made up names, I'm Spider Man"_

Are they aliens? That one looks like he is from Earth. Hmm…maybe they are aliens, he doesn't much about aliens, maybe Mr. Stark knows!

Anyways they need to stop Thanos from ending the world, no the universe.

 _They lost_

 _The Avengers lost_

 _Mr. Stark is hurt pretty bad_

 _Thanos is gone_

The planet is quiet now, and everyone seems okay. Suddenly one by one they start disappearing…

He doesn't feel very good…

" _I don't feel very good"_

The kid is falling suddenly, and he goes to catch him, and the kid turns to dust in his arms. The kid is just…gone.

Oh my god the kid is gone!

He looks at his hands in shock, and the waves of grief and anger hit him. His heart breaks, no shatters into a million pieces.

 _Thanos won_

 _They lost_

 _The kid is gone_

 _Oh my god, his kid is gone…_


End file.
